From Starting Line To Family Line
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6
1. Chapter 1

**From Starting Line to Family Line**

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

A/N: this is an AU/What if story for Furious 6. What if Letty was pregnant the day she was almost killed.

* * *

Ch 1.

She looked up as she watched him pace around the room. His face would never show it, but the anger was evident in the tenseness of his body. After living with him for the past three years she knew what to look for. He was a perfectionist everything had to happen at the precise time he planned it. "She'll be here" she told him. He stopped pacing and just looked at her. Letty sighed. "Just go Owen; I'll catch up with you later. You don't need me for this part"

"You're right" he said as his body relaxed, he grabbed his coat and was out the door.

Letty Ortiz rolled her eyes at the closed door of their Flat. She got up from the couch and went into his room. She smiled as she watched his steady breathing. She walked over to the bedside quietly and knelt down beside him and ran her hands gently through his dark hair. She smiled at her sleeping son. She may not remember her life, but she was happy to be here for his.

He didn't even say goodbye to him. Most of the time he barely interacted with him and when he did it was like he was talking to someone else's kid, not his own. From that she gathered the baby was not planned before she got in her accident. She had no memory of her life prior to meeting him in the hospital that day and him telling her that he was her boyfriend and that they have been together for two years and the child she was carrying was his. But there were times she didn't know what that other woman saw in him. He was never mean to her, he never raised his voice and he never her hurt her or their son. Still she could see cruelness in him, a darkness that scared her.

Maybe she had been trying to leave him? She rubbed hands over face. She was so confused, she hated not remembering anything. She could leave him, but she had no other place to go, she had no other family.

She heard the knock on the door and composed herself and went to answer it. She smiled at the woman. "Mrs. S, thank you coming at such short notice. It's just this last minute work thing came up"

"It's alright, I'm happy to help" Mrs. S replied with a smile.

"He's sleeping, so he shouldn't be any trouble." She told her as she put on her jacket. The woman nodded and walked inside the Flat. "Thanks again" Letty told her and walked out the door. She thought Owen and she worked for the Military, which is why they were called off to work late at night. If she knew what they were really doing, she wouldn't be helping them at all.

She pulled her Audi out the parking space and drove it the garage. She parked it in the back and walked over to her Jensen; she ran her hand along it and got inside. She closed her eyes as she revved the engine, she loved hearing it roar. Being in a car like this and feeling the vibrations beneath her body was the only thing that felt familiar to her. She knew she had done this before, her muscles remembered even if her mind did not.

Letty flipped on the radio to hear what was going on. She heard that police had confirmation on Owen Shaw and were in pursuit. She peeled out of the garage; she knew a short cut to cut them off.

She saw the Charger barreling down on Owen, she sped up and clipped the back of the Charger to knock him out of the way and drove past him. She smiled when she saw the car following her now exactly as she planned. They drove through the streets of London, him right on her tail. "Damn" _He's a good driver_ she thought to herself.

She went around the curve and saw him coming right behind her. He swiped the side of car she went with the spin of the car then stepped on the brake. She saw that he has stopped too and was getting out of the car. She pulled out her gun and stepped out of her car.

"Letty!" she heard him call her name as she pulled the trigger. _How did he know her name? _She thought, and then got back in the car; she didn't have time to think about that now. She had to get back to the base.

As she drove back that's all she could think about. He knew her name and the look on his face when he said was one of relief, excitement, longing. She tried to think about him, but there was nothing there, her mind was blank. She pulled back into the garage and tossed her keys to Ivory to fix her car.

She walked up to the command center to see that everyone else had already made it back. "You good?" Owen asked her as she walked over to them.

"Yeah" she replied. That was all she was going to get on that. She stood back and watched as they pulled out files on the group that they barely escaped from.

"You might want to see this" Jah said and handed the picture to Owen.

Owen looked at it. He knew about this already but this would be a good test to see if her memory was coming back. The doctors told him there is always a possibility for her to regain her memories, but there was no way to be certain. "Ring any bells" he asked her.

Letty looked at them and wondered what that was supposed to mean, she moved to the table and picked up the picture. She hid her reaction from them as she saw herself and the guy who knew her name sitting cozily together. "Yeah" she told them. "That's the guy I shot"

"You look happy" Klaus said to her.

"I don't remember him" she told him strongly and that was truth, that's all he was to her, despite having photographic evidence.

"That's bullshit" he replied. "We got a problem guys, we got a picture of her with the guy that almost took you out"

"Klaus, aren't you team muscle. Don't make me go over there and make you team pussy"

"She doesn't remember him" Owen finally spoke up. He was satisfied that she didn't. If she didn't remember the great love of her life, then she didn't remember anything else.

Letty threw the picture down. "Is there anything else you need me for?" She asked him, looking at him directly.

"No" he replied.

"Then I'm going" she said and he barely acknowledged her as he nodded.

"Are you going to be home?" she asked him. He barely came home since they started this.

Owen looked at her. "Probably not" he replied. And now she just nodded and walked away.

She lay in bed thinking of that guy, was he just some ex Owen didn't want to tell her about or was there more? She couldn't get the look in his eyes out of her mind. She saw something she never saw in Owen's…love.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**From Staring Line to Family Line**

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

**Ch 2**

Dominic Toretto stood stoically. He needed to focus on getting the bullet out before he thought about how it got there. He grimaced only slightly as he pulled the piece of metal from his shoulder and dropped it in the tin. "She definitely saw it was you?" Brian asked as he made his way over.

"She looked right at me, Brian" he answered. He was barely getting over seeing her again when she just shot him and sped off.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone, Dom" Brian said to him. "Even though she's alive, maybe…she's gone"

_No_, he thought to himself and looked at Brian. "You don't turn your back on family…even when they do"

"Dom, Brian, you might want to have a look at this" Tej said from the computer. Dom put his shirt on and followed Brian over to the screen that Tej had put up on the big monitor. "It's at some fair, or whatever they call those over here sometime last year." he told them. Dom sucked in his breath as he saw the picture in front of him. It was Shaw with his hand in the back pocket of Letty's jeans while she held a little boy with dark hair in her arms.

"She's got a kid with him?" Roman said out loud as he saw what they were all looking at.

Dom could not take his eyes off Letty holding her son and smiling at him. And he couldn't ignore Shaw in the picture staring at her too. It had been almost four years since he saw her, had she really just forgotten about him and moved on? He knew he left her behind, but it was to keep her safe. Then Brian told him she was helping the FBI so he could come back to the states. So would she really just get with some other guy? He had to know, he couldn't leave it like this. He'd find a way to talk to her.

The next day they were all sitting in the command center working on the next stage of the plan, when Owen's phone rang. Ivory answered it and handed it to Owen who put it on speaker, he was about to reply when they heard the voices on the other end.

Letty looked up from what she was doing to listen in, she heard Firuz ask why they were looking for Shaw. A woman with an accent replied "He took something of ours; we'd like to talk to him about it"

Letty wondered what he took, since she didn't remember seeing those people until yesterday. She didn't have long to think about because Owen motioned for the three of them to go to the auto shop and take care of it.

They pulled up to the shop and got out of the car. Letty looked at them as they cocked their weapons and started shooting into the window. They weren't even checking who they were shooting at. Then a shot came sailing past her, she ducked down and pulled out her gun.

_Shit_, she said to herself when her gun clicked empty. She should have listened to Owen and brought more ammo. But she didn't think they'd be shooting up the place. She couldn't do anything weaponless so she had to get out of there.

She was quietly sneaking off when she locked eyes with the female cop that was after them. Now she was really screwed, she knew the Tube was close by here so she ran down the tunnel and into the gate that she pushed open with the momentum of her body. She pushed her way through the crowd. There were too many people in to small of a space. She kept bumping into people and that slowed her down, then she felt someone shove her from behind and she fell into the wall. The cop then punched her in the gut and threw her into the wall again. Letty needed to get home; she had to fight back so she spun around and aimed a left hook that caught her in the face, then she easily ducked her right hook and swung her own right hook that connected hard with Letty's cheek forcing her to down. The cop grabbed her outstretched arm and started to handcuff her.

While she was distracted with that, Letty shot a punch in between her knee, grabbed her shoulders and head butted her, and then kicked out at her thigh. The woman punched down against her face and swiveled into a roundhouse kick pushing her into the wall. She felt her coming at her again so she moved over so the woman hit the wall.

Letty held her fists up in a fighting stance; she positioned the handcuff on top of her knuckles. The woman recovered and got into her own fighting stance. Letty went at her with her fists swinging; the woman easily deflected all of her attempts and she had left herself open for a hard hit that forced her body to turn to sideways where she also received a knee to the gut. She used the woman's momentum to swing her into the wall and aimed a punch down at her face and brought her knee into her stomach. She went to hit her again, but the woman grabbed her arm so she couldn't reach her and held the other one against her throat. Letty used her free hand and went for her throat. The cop let go and Letty immediately swung again, then the woman jumped on top of her with both legs swung the around lifting her in the air and Letty hit the ground hard. _That was some ninja terminator shit right there_, Letty thought as she was trapped by the woman's thigh. She was trying to cut off her oxygen so she'd go unconscious.

It couldn't end like this; she needed to get home to her son. So she did the only thing she could do, she bit down hard on the woman's thigh. The cop screamed out and rolled off of her but not without kicking her in the face first. Letty rolled into a somersault and stood up. She made her decision quickly as the woman stood up. She charged at her tackling her and taking them both down the stairs.

When they hit the ground, her adrenaline was still pumping with her need to get back to Alex. She forced herself up and saw the train coming; she ran for it and slid between the doors just as they were closing. She looked out once as the train pulled away.

She got off at the stop nearest to their Flat. She let herself inside. "Letty, what happened?" Mrs. S asked as she walked into Flat.

"It's nothing; I had to stop a fight. You know boys will be boys" She told her with a grin hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. "He's in his room" Mrs. S replied as Letty asked with her eyes where Alex was. So she went into the bathroom to wash up before seeing her son.

"Mommy!" Alex squealed as he saw her and jumped into her arms. She had to stop herself from crying out as she squeezed her. She knew she'd be all bruised up after that fight. "Are you home?" he asked her hopefully. She hated disappointing him like this. "No, I just came to see you before I go back out" she told him and kissed the top of his head. She felt him nod into her chest. "Okay, bye bye" he told her and pulled out of her embrace. She smiled at him. He shouldn't be used to her leaving like this all the time. Alex went back to playing with his toys.

Letty stood up and looked at him and turned away. She felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out of her pocket, it had miraculously survived the beating she took. She looked at it, it was Owen. _I guess he does care._ She thought as she answered it. "Yeah, I'm on my way. I had to take the Tube to get away from GI Jane"

She walked into the base and saw Owen standing by her car. He looked at her as she walked over, his hands went to inspect her face and he looked at her with concern, or at least she thought it might be concern she couldn't really tell, he didn't make many facial expressions. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"Good, I was worried" he told her rubbing her cheek softly with his hand.

"Well, I'm fine" she replied with a small smile.

"You do know that you are special to me, Letty" he said running his hand down her shoulder. "I may not show it all the time, but you are" he brought his hand back up to her face and slid his hand down her cheek. "I didn't really believe in miracles, until the day I found you in the hospital and I knew then that I needed you in my life." He leaned forward, closing the space between them and brought his lips near hers. "I would hate to lose you" he told her and pressed his lips to hers.

Letty pulled back "Ah" she said and brought her hand to her lip. "Sorry" she said to him. It didn't really hurt, but she didn't feel like kissing him now. She'd been sleeping in an empty bed for weeks. She was still mad that he barely acknowledged their son.

"Right, I apologize. I'm sure that hurts" he said gently running his fingers across the cut on her lips.

"Yeah, after all that, I need to blow off some steam" she said to him and gripped her car's door handle.

"Of course" he replied and backed away so she could get in her car. She smiled at him one last time, backed her car up and drove away.

She knew there was a race tonight and that's exactly what she needed to clear her head.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**From Starting Line to Family Line**

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

Ch 3

Mia Toretto held her son and kissed his forehead. "Are you sure it's the only way?" she asked him.

"It's my fault, Mia" Brian told her over the phone. "Letty's where she is because what I made her do. I have to make it right" Brian O'Connor looked over at his friend. Dom was standing over his car, pretending to be looking at the engine, but he had been standing there for ten minutes just staring at it. "And now she's got a kid with the guy were after"

"About that" Mia said to him. "I didn't…I didn't say anything…because I didn't want to make it worse"

"Make what worse?" Brian asked his wife. "What didn't you say anything about what?"

Mia looked at her son, who smiled playfully back at her and cupped his tiny hands on her cheeks. "About Letty" she said in a choked whisper. "I wasn't sure at the time…but now that I know what it's like…" she paused to catch her breath. "Brian, Letty was pregnant before she got in the accident"

"What?" Brian asked making sure he heard correctly.

"She was tired all time and I heard her when she was sick in the bathroom. She told me it was some bad food she ate. But I think she kind of knew."

"And she still agreed to be my mole? Why would she do that?" Brian asked hoping that he didn't put a pregnant woman into the line of fire.

"She wanted Dom to come home, so they could be together, be a family" Mia told him. "If she has a son…"

"He's Dom's" Brian finished for her. He spun around and looked for Dom. He saw his car driving out of the garage they were using. Brian tried to chase after him, but he sped up and was gone. "I have to call you back" he told Mia and hung up after she held the phone up to Jack's ear to say bye to him. He dialed Dom's number, his head turned when he heard his phone ringing on a table in the garage.

"Guess, he doesn't want anyone bothering him" Tej said holding up Dom's phone.

Dom drove through the crowd of scantily clad dancing women; he paid no attention to them, none of them interested him he was only looking for one woman. He smiled when he saw her get her papers for the race, his smile widened when he saw her grab the arm of the guy trying to cheat her. That was his Letty, no one takes advantage of her.

Letty pulled her car up the starting line. She threw the papers into the passenger seat as she heard her opponent pull up next to her. . She turned to look at him and was shocked to see it was him, the man from the picture and the man she shot. "You got some serious balls, man" she told him with a smirk.

"I've been told" he replied.

She couldn't hide her smile from seeing him and she didn't even know why. "You know you're lucky I missed my shot"

"I think you hit your mark" he said with a smile. It took him awhile to figure out; he went over it in head a hundred times. Playing that scene when she got of her car and looked straight at him, it was what he missed the first time. There was no recognition in her eyes, nothing. When he called her name out she was surprised. She didn't know him. She lost her memory of him. She lost herself in that accident. He wouldn't push her or anything but he couldn't live with himself if she went on not knowing who she was.

"Really?" she replied. "What is it with you? You gotta death wish or something?" she asked him. If she dated him at some point in her life, she knew why.

"If that's what it takes. I just want to race" he replied to her.

She tilted her head slightly with a smirk. "You might lose your car"

He laughed at that. "Let's do it"

"Your funeral" she said to him.

"Ride or die, remember" he said and looked straight ahead.

Letty blinked at those words. Were they familiar? They sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember hearing them until just now. She cleared her head, she couldn't think about that now. Now she had to race and see what this guy was made off. "Ready" she said out loud with the woman.

The woman yelled "Go!" and she took off and got in front of him as they took to the main street. She continued to switch gears to keep her lead as they took the sharp corners. She saw him pass her by. "Shit" she said to herself as they had to drift around the turn and a police car started chasing them.

Dom looked behind him as Letty kept up with him. "Just like old times" he said. After he let the cops chase them for a bit, he put his car into a slide and turned it backwards causing the cop to crash into another car on the road.

Letty watched in amused awe as he passed driving backwards. "This guy's crazy" she said smiling to herself. Now they could continue their race. They were side by side now and she couldn't quite manage to pull ahead. So she flipped the switches, maneuvered around the double-decker in front of her and let the NOS speed her up. Then she watched as he did the same and passed her by. She looked at the meter, she was out. She caught up to him and motioned that she was done and to follow her.

She took him to an abandoned lot and put her car in park. He did the same. "You're still left shifting early" he told her as he got out of his car.

"I do that so you brake" she replied back to him, noticing that he said, still.

"You lose traction and the back-end kicks out" he told her as he closed his door and walked over to the end of his car. He was hesitant to get to close; he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to talk to her; he wanted her to stay, he wanted her to want him to stay, even if she didn't know who he was.

"I noticed" she replied giving in and leaning against her car. "Look just because you know how I ride, doesn't mean you know me"

He looked down then back up at her. "You know what they say where we're from? Show me how you drive and I'll show you who you are" He put his fears aside and walked over to her. He wanted to be closer to her. He missed her so much. "V8" he said admiring her engine on her European car. "You never could resist American muscle" He said with a smirk.

He looked into her eyes, what she saw scared, excited and confused her at the same time. Letty felt as if this guy was looking right through her. That he could see and hear her thoughts. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Nice scar" he said to her. She suddenly felt very shy as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You never could keep yourself out of trouble" he told her not taking his eyes off of her.

"What else do you know about me?" she asked.

"About you?" he said moving closer. "Everything" he stood in front of her. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath, he smiled he still had the same effect on her. He had to restrain himself from gathering her in his arms and holding her against him. He had been missing her, mourning her for so long and here she was standing in front of him. His fearless Letty. "Like this scar" he said holding her wrist up gently. "You got that the first night we met, you were fifteen"

Letty sucked in her breath. _Fifteen_, _is that how long he's known her? _She remembered nothing. Not her childhood, her parents, everything was blank. She was born the day Owen found her in the hospital.

"First street race…some kid trying to show off lost control of his car and wiped out right next to you. You're lucky you didn't lose your arm"

"And let me guess, you saved me" she said thinking she knew how their story began.

"Nah" he said as her eye brow rose. "I was the kid showing off"

She smiled and looked down. Of course he was. She didn't know him but after seeing his driving tonight, that seemed like him.

His eyes broke contact with hers and he stared at her shoulder. "And here" he said tracing his hand down the front. "Boyle Heights, you were fleeing with my little sister Mia, and got trapped in a corner. And you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall."

She laughed at that. She would do that. _Ride or die _she thought. When she asked Owen about her scars, he told her she was rode tough and hard and that's why he loved her. "Alright, how about this one?" she said as she inched her pants down to show the scar on her hip.

Dom looked down at her and ran his thumb gently over her soft skin remembering that day. He knew that he had to give her more; she deserved to know who she was. He took a deep breath and pushed on; even though it hurt so much to look at her looking at him not remembering their history, their lives together. He never thought he'd be the one to find the woman he belonged with when he was fifteen but he did. Dom looked back into Letty's eyes. "That was the last time we were together" he waited until she looked at him. "In the D.R., you wanted to go for a night swim, cut yourself on a reef, I followed you…I even got this scar to match" he told her and pulled his pants down slightly to show her.

Letty looked down at it then said. "Look, I don't know why you're here. But I really think you're in over your head. Her heart was already beating rapidly and her breathing had increased from his nearness. But hearing all that was just confusing her. All that stuff he was saying. She remembered none of it. To her he was telling the story of someone else's life.

His hands cradled her head, thumb stroking her neck, just below her ear. Her eyes fell shut and her breath seemed to leave her entirely from his touch. "I'm here for you"

He was so close, she wanted to kiss him, feel his lips on hers. But she turned her face from his, so he would drop his hands. This wasn't right. "That girl you remember, it's not me"

"Not after what I just saw. Like it or not, you're still the same girl" he said. "I saw it out there" he continued in a whisper. "I see you right now"

"I gotta go" she said pulling away from him. All this was frustrating and she didn't like it. She opened the door of her car.

"Hey" he said pulling a cross necklace from his pocket. He held it in his hands staring at it before handing it over to her. "It belongs to you" he told her. "I know you don't remember who you are, but you should have something that's yours"

Letty looked down at the necklace. _Hers_ she said to quietly and closed her fist around it. She looked back up at him. "How long were we together?" she called out as he was walking to his car.

"From that first race until the day I thought I lost you for good" he answered.

_No_, she thought to herself. That's not possible. _Alex_, she was pregnant in the hospital; she was pregnant during the accident. That meant one of them was lying to her. She tried to think, to remember, but there was nothing there all she saw was emptiness. She cursed her mind for not remembering anything. She balled her hands into fists and got in her car and drove off.

After she had put Alex to bed she was sitting in the living room holding the necklace and staring at the file spread out on the coffee table. She picked up the picture of the two of them and turned the photo over and saw the time stamp. "June 15th, 2000" That was useless, that just told her they were together thirteen years ago. So it matched with him saying they knew each other as teenagers, but not that he was with her until her accident.

She looked at the necklace again, he told her it was hers, but she wouldn't know either way. It was a piece of jewelry.

She looked up as a beer bottle was placed in front of her face. She looked over to see Owen standing next to the couch. She took it from him. "Thanks" she said taking a sip from it.

Owen walked around the couch and sat down next to her. He placed another file on top of the ones she was looking at. She rolled her eyes up to look at him. "I figured you'd have more questions about your past. So I thought I show you" He saw the way she was looking at him in that lot. So he knew he had to get her to believe him over what Toretto told her. He was lucky that Toretto decided to be the hero and leave her in the middle of night four years ago. So he had the perfect ammunition to manipulate the situation in his favor.

Letty took another swig of her beer and placed the bottle down next to her empty one. She picked up the file and flipped it open. She took out a picture of herself.

"That was taken in Mexico. You can look at the date" he told her.

She turned the picture over and saw the time stamp May 20th, 2009. That was around the time she had her accident.

"We were in Mexico for a job" he told her. They weren't but that's where having no memory came in handy. She was a blank page, one the he could fill in. One that he had filled in and he didn't want that common street thug ruining all he had done. Letty was his.

He motioned his head for her too look at the rest of the pictures in the folder. The next she pulled out was of Dominic Toretto. "This was taken in Panama"

Letty flipped the picture over. "April 4th, 2009" she read it out loud.

"You did date him, a long time ago. Before we met" he said eyeing the old photograph of the two of them. "He offered you stories, I am offering you proof. He wasn't there with you, he wasn't at the hospital with you, I was"

He leaned over and picked up a picture frame and handed it to her. "This is what is real"

Letty looked down at the picture of the three of them. Owen had his arm around her waist while she held a one year old Alex in her arms; they were smiling and posing in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris. She ran her hands over the picture of her son. This was her family now, he was her family. What she did know was, you don't turn your back on family.

Owen put his hand on her leg and looked at her. She put the picture frame down and looked at him. He smiled. "How about we go to bed" he suggested. She nodded and stood up. She let the necklace she had forgotten she was holding fall on the table. He got up and she followed him into the bedroom.

She lay awake later that night staring into the darkness. She could hear Owen's steady breathing beside her. She had gotten a lot of information today. And she didn't know what to believe, her mind was telling her one truth but her heart was telling her another.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

From Starting Line to Family Line

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

Ch 4

Letty handed his suitcase over to Mrs. S. She took it and set it down next to her while Letty knelt by her son. He looked at her with his big brown eyes and threw his arms around her neck, she hugged him back tightly. She hated that he knew she was going away again. "How many" he asked her pulling away from her.

"Two days" she told him. "How many fingers is that?" she asked him. Alex looked at his hand and bit his lip while he thought about it. Then he held one finger up, then another. She smiled at her son and gently touched his hand when he was going to hold up another finger. "Two" she said as he looked at his two fingers.

"Two" he repeated sadly.

"You're going to be strong for mommy, right" Owen asked.

"Yes, daddy" Alex replied holding his head high.

"That's my boy" Owen replied with a smile and touched Alex's head and messed up his hair. "Okay, we have to go now" Owen said.

"I love you" Letty told her son as he crashed into her arms again.

"Love you too, Mommy" Alex said.

"Bye, bye" he said to her as she got up. "Bye, bye" she said back to him. She turned around and she and Owen walked out of the door, she turned around when they got down the steps and saw him in the window waving at them. She waved back.

Later she was sitting on the plane staring out the window when she felt Owen put his hand on her thigh. She tuned to look at him. "When this is over, I want you to pick someplace to go" he told her. She looked at him waiting for him to continue before she said anything to make sure she understood what he was saying. "Once we build this device, we will be billionaires" he said with a grin. "So I was thinking a vacation for the three of us."

"A vacation sounds nice" Letty replied.

"We deserve one…you deserve one" he said smiling at her. "But…" he started. She looked at him waiting to hear to hear what that meant. That was never good coming from him. "Before we do that, I need to ask you something" he said to her, his voice getting serious.

Her look told him to go ahead and ask. That was a new look, one that she hadn't seen on him before. Something was on his mind, something that made him worried.

"If I ask you to take out Toretto, will you do it?"

She looked straight into his eyes and replied. "I'll do what needs to be done, like I always do"

Owen nodded his approval, smiled and got up from his seat. "I'm going to check on the ETA" he told her and leaned over the seat and kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled away, smiled at her again and walked to the front of the plane.

She leaned back against the seat and stared out the window again, they flew into a cloud so there was nothing but foggy whiteness. She thought about the past few days. She didn't know who to believe. Owen had shown her pictures as proof, but when Torretto told her those stories and the way he looked at her when he told them. She'd never seen anyone look at her like that. And she liked the way he looked at her. But without her memories both were meaningless to her, so it still came down to who should she believe? The man she's been living with and sharing a bed with for four years or the man she just met?

Brian O'Connor got out of the taxi and took the elevator up to their base. What he found out just made him feel all the more guilty. He was the reason Letty wasn't with them. He put Letty in danger, he put Letty's child in danger, all because he wanted to catch the bad guy. He needed to talk Dom; he needed to tell him. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, he saw the team walking towards him with bags.

"You son of a bitch, you made it" Roman said to him with a huge grin and dropping his bags to give his boy a shoulder hug. "What up man"

"It's good to see you" Tej said doing the same thing.

"It's good to see you too" Brian said. "So what's going on here?"

"We figured out their hitting an army base in Spain" Tej told him. "Border patrol ID Shaw's men crossing through last night"

"Hobbs and Riley went to lock down the base" Han said joining them with Gisele. "They're going to meet us there"

"Where's Dom?" Brian asked, noticing he wasn't with them.

"He wasn't going to leave without you" Gisele pointing in Dom's direction.

Brian walked over to him. He couldn't tell him before he left, he'd already set up a way to meet Braga and that couldn't be put off. So he got back as fast he could.

"Hey" He said joining Dom over by his car.

"Hey" Dom replied.

Brian looked at his friend, he looked so heartbroken and it was his fault. He broke up their family. So he needed to put it back together. "There's something you gotta know, man" Brian said to him. Dom looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Mia told me…" he wasn't sure how he should tell him. So he should probably just spit it out. "Dom…Letty's son…he's yours" Brian swallowed as he watched Dom's reaction. He saw the myriad of emotions on Dom's face.

Dom leaned forward on the car in front of him to steady himself. "You're sure?" He asked. He wanted it to be true, but he needed to know that it was real.

"Letty was pregnant before the accident…" his voice trailed off. He couldn't believe what he had done. He shouldn't have sent her out there, if hadn't none of this would've happened. She would've been with them. "Dom, what happened it was my fault…I'm sor…"

Dom took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "Don't apologize, Brian" he told him. "That's in the past, we can't change it." He continued. He thought back to that picture of Letty holding her son…their son. "Letty's alive, my son's alive that's what matters now." He said and walked over to him. "So whatever you found out, that's for you. What we need to do now is for them." He walked past Brian and picked up his bag.

They were a family, and you never leave your family behind. "Let's go bring them home"

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

From Starting Line to Family Line

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

Ch 5

Shaw looked through his high powered binoculars at the Base. He was so close to final piece. He already buyers interested willing to pay whatever he asked. Nothing was going to stop him from completing his mission especially that muscle bound freak and common street thug.

"Let's go guys! Shaw, everyone is in place. Everything is going according to plan" Jah said running up the stairs to Shaw.

"Good" Shaw replied. "Send him in" he said as he hooked the binoculars back to his vest. He turned around and looked at her.

Letty wrapped the rope around her arm while standing in the Land Rover they'd be using to hijack a Military convoy. She didn't remember her name or anything that happened prior to her accident. But this, what they were about to do she remembered. She knew her other memories were still there, they had to be. Because when Owen told her what they did for a living, she wasn't surprised. When she looked at a map, she automatically started planning a route to take, and then made a strategy to accomplish it. Just like driving and fixing a car her mind knew instinctively what she needed to do. When they were stealing and hijacking vehicles it felt familiar, but yet…she still felt as if something was missing or not quite right.

Did she do this with Toretto too and then joined up with Owen? She felt like there was more to the story, but her mind refused to help her fill in the blanks. She'd give herself a headache trying to remember anything, her parents, being a little girl, but there nothing there. She couldn't even remember when she learned to drive.

When she looked at Owen, she could never read him; never see what he was thinking. Despite living with him, she didn't feel like she really knew him. But with Toretto, he let her see right through him; see his pain, his longing for her. He towered over her and she didn't feel afraid or angry that he was in her personal space. She felt...safe, loved.

"Letty" she heard her name, she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and saw him standing in front of her with Jah.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as he shut the door to his car. They only needed the Land Rover for this the other cars would be put on the plane.

"Yes" she replied and secured the rope on the truck. She jumped out and walked around to do one last engine check. She turned her back to him and lifted the hood. Maybe her mind was playing tricks with her; maybe she was getting feelings of whatever she and Toretto had before. They weren't together when she had her accident, she was with Owen. This was all so confusing and she hated it.

"She's becoming a liability" Jah said from beside him, Shaw had to call her name three times before she answered. Owen watched Letty if her head wasn't in the game that could be a problem. Owen moved his eyes to Jah. "We're so close. We can't afford to have anyone mess this up" Jah continued to tell him. "What if she suddenly remembers?"

Owen took a deep breath. Jah served with him, he knew the truth about Letty. He voiced his concerns when he brought her back with him instead of killing her like he had planned. He didn't often change his mind when it was made up, but when he saw her lying there on the hospital bed looking so confused and lost. He saw an opportunity that wasn't presented to him before. It was almost as if meant to be. He was looking for one more person to add to his team. Finding people was not an easy job it was a long and rigorous process. He needed to know that his people would do whatever it took to complete the job and most importantly he needed to trust them and they need to trust him. And she was a blank slate with the skills he needed, which meant he could shape and mold her to his preferences.

The child she was carrying was an issue but one that would better help with his manipulation. She would need a father to explain her pregnancy. So he arranged to make it look like they had been dating for a few years. He had studied her thoroughly when she went undercover with Braga for the Feds. So he knew everything there was to know about her, he knew what kind of clothes she liked, what sizes she wore, her favorite color, food, and most importantly her favorite type of car to drive. She was so happy when he presented her with the Jensen with a V8 for her birthday. He knew she liked American cars but she wasn't with an American anymore, so he comprised. And despite himself, he smiled when he saw her face light up. She was so beautiful and so strong; she could take anything you threw at her. She had no fear. She had survived what should've killed her and that alone gained his attention.

Women never meant much to him, he used to them satisfy his needs when he had them and that was it. He never wanted one in his life, complicating things. Yet, here he was playing house with a woman, with her. Was she worth it?

Jah shook his head at him and pulled his gun out of its holster. "I'm not going to let anything ruin what we are doing, especially her." He held his gun at the back of Letty's head with his finger on the trigger. "If you can't do it…I will"

Owen turned to Jah and brought his hand down forcefully and stood in front of him blocking him from Letty's view. He leaned in close to his ear. "If someone needs to be taken out, I give the orders. If you cannot obey that and you are the liability. Is that understood?" Jah nodded and re-holstered his gun and walked towards the Rover. Owen Shaw took a deep breath and made his way towards them.

Denlinger drove the Land Rover along the side of the highway, they were right on schedule. The convoy was just making its way to their access point. He turned the Rover onto the highway, he drove right up behind them, and he pressed his foot on the gas forcing it into the back end of the carrier truck. Owen followed Jah as they climbed on top of the closed top Rover. Jah shot down into the truck killing the men inside, and then they climbed onto the larger truck.

Letty held onto to the railings of their Rover as Denlinger maneuvered around the now driverless truck that flipped off the side of the highway. He drove right besides the carrier and she jumped out and grabbed on to ladder to join Owen and Jah.

The three of them pulled open the hatch of the truck and jumped down inside. Jah and Owen smiled at what was inside. "It's a different model then the one we were in Kuwait" Jah told him. "The mechanics should be the same" he said and opened the hatch of the tank.

Owen looked at Letty when she joined them; she took her seat and looked over the tank. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake keeping her around. The thought of anyone else having her made him angry; he couldn't and would not let that happen. He made her, she belonged to him.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

From Starting Line to Family Line

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

Ch 6

Tej watched the highway through the lenses. He picked up his radio "You better hurry up, they just took the convoy. And Dom…Letty's with them."

Dom gripped his radio tightly. He knew she would be there, this is what she does. This is what they do. "We stick to the plan" He'd stop Shaw and bring her home. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and sped up to catch up to the convoy.

Han and Gisele looked at each other, they were up. They got on their motorcycles and drove off. "Alright, you heard the man, let's play this fast and clean. That thing is heading your way." Tej instructed everyone.

They used Tej's invention to shoot a wire across the highway, it drilled its way into the rock across and tightened just as the leading Rover crashed into it, and the force sent it flipping through the air.

From the screen inside the tank Shaw watched what was happening and smiled. He nodded to Jah, who drove through the front of the truck just as the wire sliced through it. They all felt the jolt as the tank hit the solid ground of the highway.

"All system go" Jah said tapping the screen in front.

"Everything looks stable" Letty said watching her screen. They had done practice runs with a simulator; it was different being in the real thing.

Tej watched in shock as something looked like it was being birthed from the truck. "Guys, we gotta come up with another plan. They gotta tank!"

He saw them drive by on the other side of the highway. "We got company guys, Toretto is coming right at you" Denlinger radioed into them.

"Ok, get the weapons on" Shaw ordered Jah. "Give me satellite imaging"

Letty looked at Owen, he said they were stealing a tank; he didn't say they'd be using its weapons. That wasn't in the practice run. She turned back to her screen and switched it to satellite. "Straight ahead of us" she told him as she saw Dom's crew on the road.

"There you are" Shaw said as he turned the main gun around so it was pointing at them. At the man that thinks he will take Letty from him. He pressed the button and hit the two cars behind them.

Dom watched the tank drive past them, carrying Letty with it. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to her, not even an armed tank.

Brian maneuvered around the flying debris from the explosion. He heard them freaking out about the tank. They weren't prepared to take on weaponized military vehicle, but when were they ever prepared for the things thrown at them. They needed to this, he needed to this. He needed to make it right. Letty didn't belong with that greedy psycho that wanted to build a weapon that could destroy the world. Letty belonged with them. This was for her. "Hey we do what we do best" He said into his radio. "We improvise, alright"

Dom spun his car around; it was time to get her. Brian and Roman followed his lead.

"Okay, Jah, take it to the other side, let's have some fun" Owen told him. Jah turned the tank and drove through the cement barrier to the other side driving over any car in his way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't part of the plan" Letty shouted at him horrified as she watched Jah continue to run over the cars in front of them, the people that had time jumped out of their cars and ran away screaming. Those were innocent people that stood no chance against them. She stared at Owen, she knew he had a capacity for cruelty inside him, she saw it sometimes when she looked into his eyes, but she'd never seen him intentionally hurt people. Not like this. Was this kind of man he was? Was the kind of man that woman she used to be wanted? Was this man really the father of her child? That thought scared her more than anything else. "Shaw, you don't have to this!" she screamed at him, repulsed by the fact that he was laughing. He was enjoying this.

She saw the Mustang position itself in front of them. Jah immediately went to shoot at it. She inwardly sighed as he missed. "We're dragging the car behind us" Jah said as they saw the smashed Mustang on the screen.

"Brian, that Mustang would make a nice anchor" Dom told him.

"I'm on it" Brian said and ran straight into the crushed car to try to knock it off the edge. His first attempted failed, so he tried again, he rammed into the car as fast as he could.

"Shaw, we gotta get rid of that car" Jah said watching them try to get it over the edge.

"Letty, go take care of the cable" He told her without looking at her. She shook her head, removed her headset and climbed out of the hatch to the top of the tank.

Brian turned the wheel hard and rammed the car, it slid on the railing and then fell over the edge. "Yeah!" Roman screamed in triumph. Brian's heart beat sped up as he saw Letty climbing on top of the tank.

"What's she doing?" Roman asked knowing that this wasn't going to turn out good. She shouldn't be up there.

"NO, NO, NO"! Brian screamed, this couldn't be happening, they were supposed to save her not watch her die. He was trying to make it up to her and now he was going to kill her. He was helpless watching her. He could do nothing but scream her name out in horror.

Owen sat in the tank contemplating his options. The car was already over the edge and it would drag them into the railing. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Being with her these past few years was different for him. She had done something he didn't think was possible. She made him feel. She was special and would always be special. But he couldn't' let them win, he wouldn't let them win. If he couldn't have her, then no one would.

Letty watched in shock as the gun turned into the railing. She looked back at the hatch. There was nothing for her to hang on too. He was going to kill her. "Alex" she thought. "My baby" She couldn't leave him with that man. She heard someone call her name as she felt the slight jolt as it the railing, then she was flying through the air, thinking only of her son.

Dom saw Letty on top of the tank and acted almost have on instinct. He jammed the gas pedal and climbed out on top of his car riding it like a surfboard. When the car hit the side it launched him the air.

Letty closed her eyes as flashes of son went through her mind. Her baby, her sweet boy. She'd never see him again. Then all of sudden she felt a shadow looming front of her closed eyes, her arms wrapped around something that flew into her and then she felt the impact as they landed on something. Was she dead? That didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

She opened her eyes slowly; it took her mind a second to register what she was seeing. She was breathing heavily; it was Toretto staring back at her. His hand rested gently on her hip. Her one arm was still wrapped tightly around him. The sound of her heart hammering in her chest was deafening as she looked into his eyes what she saw in them made her want to cry.

He hadn't been able to hold her in so long, he didn't want to let go. He looked into her eyes and just for a second it was like the world had disappeared and it was just the two of them.

She sat up and he reluctantly removed his hand from her."Are you okay?" he asked his voice still rough with emotion.

Yeah" she replied. He got off of the car and helped her slide off of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He just flew through air like he was Superman or something and he did it for her. He saved her.

"LETTY!" she heard someone scream from behind her. She turned around to see a scruffy ken doll barreling towards her. "LETTY!" he said with through rapid breaths. She jumped back as he came at her. "Shit…right" he said backing off. "I forgot. I'm just so glad you're okay, you're alive" he said still choking on his breath.

She raised her brow at Toretto, and he nodded and smiled at the shaken blonde man in front of her. She looked back at him. "Thanks" she replied to him.

"They got Shaw, they're taking him back to the base" Han said joining them with Gisele. "We should catch a ride with them, since…most of our cars are...gone" he told them looking out at the damage they had caused.

When they were back on the base the General was marveling at the fact that all of that carnage was over a little computer chip. "That three ounce computer chip is more deadly than a thousand of those tanks" Hobbs informed him.

He looked over in Letty's direction. She was sitting on the stairs away from everyone else. "What about her?" he asked.

"Not her" Dom told him standing up and walking towards him.

"She was working with Shaw" he replied.

"Was" He told him flatly."But she's always been one of us" Letty looked up at him when he said that, they should've locked her up like they did the rest of Shaw's team. But he was helping her again.

"Let's give them a minute" Hobbs said knowing that they needed it. He promised them he'd put their family back together and now they were. He took Riley to go interrogate Shaw.

After she collected herself, she him sitting off by himself, she stood up from the stairs and was about to walk over to him. When the ken doll stopped her. "Letty" he said and took a deep breath. He had to this now, he had to let her know everything was his fault. He was the reason she was separated from her family. "I don't even know how to say this to you, but uh...everything that happened to you was because of me. I'm the one that put you undercover..."

"Stop" she told him, she saw how guilty he felt and she felt bad for him. He shouldn't be carrying all that around with him like that. "I may not remember anything, but I know one thing about myself. Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to do" she gave him a small smile and went over to Toretto.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said as she walked until she was right in front of him. "How did you know there would be a car would be there to break our fall?"

Dom kept his head to side not looking at her. "I didn't" he told her, then turned his head to look her in the eyes "Some things you just have to take on faith"

Letty let that sink in and then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and scrolled through it. Then she held it out in front of him. Dom looked up at her confused, then at the phone. "This is your son, on the day he was born" she said to him softly. Dom's eyes furrowed as he looked into her eyes. "I don't remember you…but I know, when I looked into your eyes…I saw him"

Dom sucked in his breath as he looked down at the picture of his son. He had a head of dark hair and deep brown eyes. "He has your nose, that's a good thing" he said with a laugh. Then breathed in and flicked his finger across the screen revealing more pictures. He smiled at the one with the boy sitting on Letty's lap blowing out candles on a cake. "When was he…when is his birthday?"

"December 12th" she replied. Dom nodded and looked at the picture again. "His name is Alex" she told him.

Dom smiled. "Alex Toretto" he said just to hear what it sounded like.

She smiled. "Sounds good" Letty replied

"It does" he replied and smiled at her.

"Dom" Hobbs said walking over to them. "I"m sorry to interrupt, but Shaw won't say anything until he talks to you first"

Dom looked at Letty and at his son, then handed her phone back to her. Letty looked at him worriedly. Shaw had taken his family away from him. He missed out on finding out he was going be a dad, he missed out on being able to touch her belly and feel his son moving around inside her, he wasn't there for her when their son was born, he missed so much and it was all because of Owen Shaw. Dom took a deep breath, stood up and followed Hobbs.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

From Starting Line to Family Line

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

Ch 7

Shaw heard the security code being typed in and heard the whining click of the door being unlocked. He was sitting on a bench with his hand cuffed behind him in the otherwise bare concrete room. He looked up when Toretto entered the room.

Dom walked into the small room and crossed his arms. Hobbs and Riley were standing just outside the entranceway. He didn't like the smile played across Shaw's lips.

"You should've gone home when I gave you the chance" he said to him

"I'd never leave her" Dom replied.

"Really? I seem to remember you leaving her and that's how she ended up in…my bed" he emphasized the last words with a grin.

"You took advantage of her" Dom responded through gritted teeth.

"I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do." Shaw replied with a smirk.

Dom launched himself at him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his back on to the bench. He swung his fists down trying to wipe that crazy grin off his face.

"Should we stop it?" Riley asked him.

"I'll let him have a few more hits" Hobbs replied with his arms folded across his chest watching them. Shaw was laughing after each hit, so he deserved a beating.

Letty watched Dom follow the agents. She pulled out her phone, she needed to hear her son's voice and make sure he was okay. She didn't know what Owen would do. She sighed with relief when Mrs. S. answered the phone, she sounded relaxed and calm so there wasn't a threat. She hoped that Owen cared enough to not hurt a little boy. She didn't want to worry the older woman but she couldn't take any chances. She asked her if she had some place safe she could go to for awhile. She lied and told her that there may be a threat and she should leave London. Mrs. S. told her she had family in North Yorkshire. When she hung up she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she walked over and joined Toretto's team over by a table.

"I'm Han" he said holding his hand out introducing himself to her. "You, me and Dom did a couple of jobs in LA together" he told her. Letty shook his hand and nodded.

"Giselle" The tall foreign one said to her. "We've never met, but I have heard a lot about you"

"Maybe you can tell me about me sometime" Letty said with a small laugh. They all looked at her alarmed. "It was a joke, sorry" she said to them. They stared at her for a few seconds then continued introducing themselves.

"Tej. I'm a friend of Brian's"

"Roman. Brian's my boy"

She turned the white boy standing next to her. "And you're Brian" she said to him with a smile. "You and Toretto, are good friends?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "I'm married to his sister Mia and this is our son" He held out his phone to show her. Letty looked at the smiling baby in the arms of a dark haired woman. She smiled. "Alex has a cousin"

"Alex has a family that can't wait to meet him" Brian said smiling softly at her. He still couldn't shake the guilt he felt. He saw how proud Dom looked when he saw Jack and because of him he wasn't there for his own son's birth.

"So you don't remember anything? Roman asked her.

"Man, really?" Tej asked incredulously looking at his friend.

"What?" Roman asked . "It's just a question, I'm curious." He said then looked at her.

"It's okay" she told him. "And no" she answered. "I remember how to walk, talk and drive; I just...couldn't tell you when I learned how to do those."

"Will you get your memories back?" Han asked her.

"I don't know" Letty replied sadly. "It's not something they can determine, I either will or I won't" The doctors told her that surrounding herself with familiar things could help her remember but, with Owen nothing was ever familiar, she didn't know him. So now that she's found the people she's supposed to be with maybe she would.

They all turned their heads when they heard shouting, they took off running down the hallway where Toretto and Hobbs disappeared down.

Hobbs sighed not really wanting to stop him, but there was more paper work involved when the perp died. He walked over and grabbed Toretto underneath his arms and dragged him away. Toretto was strong, but he was stronger and he held him in a vice grip.

Shaw lay on the ground, wiping the back of his hand across his lips, then spitting out the blood in his mouth. He looked at Toretto struggling against the enormous government agent. "You honestly think you've won, don't you?" he asked him with a smirk picking himself off the ground. "Family" he said the word slowly. "You think you're protecting them when you leave them behind, but what you are really doing is making them easy targets." Shaw grinned when he saw the rest of them join them in the doorway. "That code you live by, Toretto. It has its flaws; because, I don't have to touch you to hurt you."

Dom stopped struggling so Hobbs let go of him. He looked directly into Shaw eyes as his heartbeat increased. Shaw looked around at all of them, the street kids that think they could play in the big leagues. "How's your sister by the way…Mia…is it?" he asked with wide smile.

Brian's face fell, his heart almost stopped beating as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mia's number. It went straight to voice mail, so he dialed again and got the same thing. He looked at Dom as he tried to suck in his breath and tried again.

"So this is how it's going to go down, you are going to cut me lose from these cuffs, hand me the chip and let me walk out of here and you are not going follow" He saw them all look around at each other contemplating if they believed him or not. He supposed they would need proof that he had her. He looked over and nodded his head. "You haven't won because you were never in the game" he said his tone serious now.

"Kluas, show them the girl" Riley said into her phone and they all swung their heads around to look at held her phone up the picture was shaky at first but then it focused. "Brian, Dom" Mia screamed in the video. Then Riley pressed the button ending the connection. "Kluas doesn't like to hit women…unless he's provoked, is she a fighter you're girlfriend over there?" Riley asked Dom while winking at Letty.

Hobbs narrowed his eyes at the woman that was supposed to be his partner. She was good, he had no idea she was on Shaw's side the entire time. And that meant whatever he did to Shaw he would do to her too.

"One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions." the General said standing in front of Shaw.

"Times ticking, Toretto" Shaw said locking his eyes on to Dom's. "One call is all it takes" he told him and looked back over at Riley who still held her phone out. "Your choice" he told him.

"Sorry, this changes nothing" The General said strongly.

Hobbs looked over at Toretto and his crew. He promised them he'd put their family back together if they helped him. So he planned on keeping his word. He pulled out his gun and held it to the General's head. "This changes everything"

Dom held his hand out telling his crew not to pull their weapons, while the soldiers all did. "Tell your men to stand down" Hobbs ordered him.

"Stand down" the General ordered his men.

"Toretto, I want you to know, once we let him walk out that door words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him"

Letty perked up at those words and looked Hobbs, then back at Toretto. They were working with the feds for their freedom. She didn't remember him but she knew what he would choose.

"Those words when out the day we were born" Dom replied.

Hobbs walked around and released Shaw and his crew while keeping his eyes on Riley. She betrayed him and she'd pay for that.

Owen walked over to Letty, he felt Dom's eyes drilling into his back. He ignored him and looked at her; she kept eye contact with him. He knew they had gotten to her he saw it in her eyes. She still didn't remember but she made her choice. He was disappointed, he didn't like feeling disappointed. Precision was his code, people played their parts and that was it. That's what made things run smoothly. But her, she changed things, that shouldn't be changed. He took a deep breath. He had to bury whatever it was he was feeling and finish the job. He turned around and started to walk away, his team following him. "If I see you on the horizon, the girl is dead" he called out as he walked out the door.

"I jammed every signal up and down the coast" Tej told them as they walked around getting their weapons ready.

"I'm coming with you" Letty told them. Dom turned to look at her. "She's your sister that makes her my family too"

Dom nodded. That was his Letty, no matter what she or the doctors said. She was still in there. They'd get Mia, stop Shaw and together they'll find a way for her to remember.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

From Starting Line to Family Line

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

Ch 8

They followed Shaw and his team across the army base; it was never their intention to let him get away. Dom looked at Letty in the rear view mirror. She climbed in the back seat when he opened the door. A little thing like that made him realize how much she didn't remember. He could always count on Letty being by his side. And he should've kept her next to him, then none of this would've happened. He took a breath and slid in the driver's seat. He was going to kill Shaw for taking Letty and Mia.

"Where does he think he's going?" Brian asked.

"He has a plane, that's how we got here" Letty told from the back seat. They both turned to look at her as they heard a roaring engine above them. They looked out the front window as an enormous plane flew past them. "She's as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane"

Dom looked at Brian and Letty. "Then we don't let him get away" he told them. Then they watched Shaw drive up the ramp onto the plane when it landed on the runway. "Ride or die"

"Ride or die" Brian responded back.

Dom switched gears and broke the formation. Letty watched as his team responded to him. Owen was all about precision, every person was a piece of the machine, but with Toretto's crew there weren't separate pieces, they moved as one.

He easily avoided one of Owen's trucks came spinning towards them. The Fed rear ended the truck in front of them, leaving Toretto enough room to get in front and head for the ramp. They sped up it, he saw Riley standing there, and crashed right into her sending her tumbling over the car. As he put the car in park, he saw Mia hit the woman holding her and run away. Good enough for him now he didn't have to worry about hitting her. He aimed for Shaw and kept pulling the trigger.

Brian started after Mia when a giant figure slammed into him grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a car.

Letty got out, cocking her gun. They hit that bitch with the car, where was she now? Letty barely had time to react as an arm swung at her hitting her in the face and grabbing a hold of the gun. Her only advantage was her hands were still on the gun. Riley wrestled her for control of it trying to press it down to her face. A shot went off sailing just past her. Letty managed to swing herself around as more shots went off towards the floor. Riley hit her and grabbed the gun, she pulled the trigger it was empty.

Brian was struggling to breathe and to get out from under the massive man's hands. He looked to the side and saw Mia running from Shaw. That gave him the adrenaline kick he needed. He brought his fist up and hit him, it wasn't a hard hit but from a man not expecting retaliation it startled him enough to let go giving Brian enough time to roll out of the way has his fist pounded into the car. He got up and leaped in the air to slam a punch into Shaw.

Dom was looking around for Shaw when someone slammed into him hard knocking him into some crates. He got up to fight and was being thrown around when he heard Mia scream. He turned and saw Shaw advancing on Brian with metal beam. In a quick decision he jumped in the air and head butted the large German to knock him into the boxes and all of them landing on top of Shaw. "Go!" he screamed at them. Brian looked at him and grabbed Mia's hand as they jumped in a car and backed off the ramp back on to the runway.

Dom turned around just as both Shaw and the German recovered and started for him. Then a punch came of nowhere and Hobbs had joined the fight. Three weight lifters and a mercenary faced off against each other.

Letty knew she was getting her ass kicked by the female super solider but she kept fighting. She got in a good punch but realized that she had just floored her right by a gun. She tried to run to get their first, she didn't so she used her force to slam her into the wall. When they rolled on the floor Riley lost the gun so she picked her up and slammed into the wall and put her hands around her throat and started squeezing.

Letty tried to do anything she could to get out from the vice grip around her throat. She couldn't let her win. Alex needed her. She pushed her hands on her face feeling weaker by the second. She finally saw the door handle, she pulled down and the door swung open the burst of wind carrying them both. Riley gripped onto the door to keep from falling out.

She went to push her out of the door when Riley kicked her backwards. Suddenly she heard a "Hey" and saw Hobbs standing there; he tossed her the harpoon weapon. Letty cocked it, aimed at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She knew she was done. "Wrong team, bitch"

Riley looked at Hobbs to see if he would really let her kill her. He cocked his eyebrows in agreement with Letty. She chose wrong and now she had to pay for betraying them. Letty pulled the trigger and Riley flew out of the plane.

Hobbs stood by the door as the plane started tipping back towards the ground. "We gotta move, it's going down" Hobbs shouted over the thundering noise.

"Go" Dom yelled. Hobbs jumped landing on the jeep that Tej and Roman were driving underneath them. He looked to Letty. "Go now!" he said to her. She looked at him. "No, I'm not leaving you"

"Go, Letty please. I'm not losing you again...I can't" he said with his voice catching in his throat.

"Dom" she said tenderly looking into his eyes. Dom held her gaze, it had been so long since he heard say his name. Letty exhaled softly as she looked at him, her mind didn't remember him but her heart did. This was the man she loved. She smiled at him then her eyes widened and she shouted his name. "DOM!"

Dom saw that she was looking behind him so he turned just as Shaw's fist was coming straight towards him. He threw his back into him knocking Shaw to the ground. "Letty, go now!"

Shaw slowly got up and looked at her. "All of it wasn't a lie, you know" he said to her. "I could've killed you"

Letty turned around from the door and let out a little laugh. "Am I supposed to be grateful for that?" she said to him. "You kept me from my family, you kept my son from knowing his real father" she said looking at Dom.

Shaw smiled and looked at him. "Why don't you tell her the truth, Toretto. How you left her in the middle of the night"

Dom glared at Shaw, and then he turned to Letty. "I did that to protect you, the Feds were after me, not you" Dom sucked in his breath. "If I had known you were…I wouldn't…" It was his fault that Letty was alone; it was his fault she ended up with Shaw. "Letty, I'm sorry"

Letty's back was against the wall, the jeep she was supposed to have jumped in had disappeared. She looked back into his eyes. "Brian told me what happened, what I did. And I know that I did what I did, for you. It's not just your fault."

Shaw looked at both of the looking at each other, he bowed his head and took a deep breath and glanced up at her. "I should've known you'd never love me"

"Love you; you don't even know what that means" Letty responded back.

Before any of them could react, Shaw charged at her, grabbing the labels of her jacket and ripped her away from the wall. "NO!" Dom screamed as he ran to her, he grabbed on to Shaw as they were hanging out of the door with the runway rushing past them.

Letty looked at Owen knowing what he was going to do. He smiled at her with the darkness she saw in his soul and he let go.

Dom screamed pulling Shaw back as Letty fell. He watched Letty falling like it was in slow motion. A jeep rushed out from nowhere and he saw Hobbs catch her as it drove past. He let out the breath he was holding, and then his eyes narrowed in anger. He stalked over to Shaw who was recovering from the throw. "You took them from me!" he screamed at him. "I may have left her but it's because of you I missed out on being there for her and being there for my son" he said as he picked him up and threw him down again and again.

Shaw kicked him hard in the face sending him flying backward and took off running towards a vehicle. Dom opened the passenger door before Shaw could start the jeep and punched in the face and slammed his face into the steering wheel. Dom lowered his eyes and saw that Shaw had the brief case.

Shaw slammed his elbow in this face sending him into the seat. When they both looked up they saw the cargo door starting to close. Dom slammed Shaw's face into the wheel again, grabbed the brief case and jumped out of the car.

He watched as the jeep hit the ramp as it was closing, Shaw flew through the windshield and out the door.

He felt the jolt as the plane hit the runway hard. He had to get out of here now. He jumped into his car and just pressed the gas. He flew out of the front of the exploding plane landing hard on the ground. Too hard. The car started flipping and rolling as the plane slid past him leaving him in the heart of the explosion.

Tej pressed on the brakes and the jeep slid to a stop as they watched the plane crash down on the runway. Letty and Hobbs standing on the back seat watched for Dom. She smiled when she a saw car fly through the nose of the plane but that quickly turned to a look of horror as the car started flipping and became lost in the flames.

The plane finally came to stop burning on the runway. Letty jumped out of the jeep and scanned through the fire looking for him. He had to have survived. She couldn't lose him. He was her family, Alex's family, they needed to be one. She couldn't seen anything, then finally trough the smoke and debris she saw a figure walking toward them. She took off running, knowing it was him.

She ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest and he held on to her tightly knowing that he wasn't ever going to leave like that again. They were a family and family stays together.

Mia let out the breath she had been holding when she saw her older brother walk through the fire and into Letty's arms. She held onto Brian and looked around to make sure everyone was else was okay. She saw Han's face when he got out of the car and looked around waiting for her to get out too. She didn't. "Where's Giselle?" she asked worriedly. "Where's Giselle? "She said as her heart broke for him. She ran to Hans and hugged him. Brian came over and did the same as Han cried into his shoulder.

They walked hand in hand up to Hobbs. "So this is worth billions, huh?" Dom said as Hobbs approached him.

Hobbs took the case "Yes it is" He looked at him. "Name your price, Dom"

Dom looked at Letty, there was only one thing he wanted, his family back home. "Thirteen Twenty Seven" he replied.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

From Starting Line to Family Line

Leticia Ortiz remembered nothing of her past. She only knows what she was told by a man named Owen Shaw, but she doesn't know if it's the truth, the only thing she knows is real is her son Alex. Spoilers for Fast and Furious 6

* * *

**Ch 9**

Dom sat in his car as he watched Letty enter the small farmhouse. His son was in there. He was going to meet his son for the first time. He was still angry at all times he had missed, his birth, his first words, his first steps.

"I know this might be a little late" Brian said from the back seat. "But congratulations, man. You're a dad!" he said slapping him on the shoulder. Dom let out a hearty laugh and turned to look at his friend and his sister. "It'll be good for Jack to have an older cousin to look out for him" Mia said with a smile.

"Or get into trouble with" Brian added with a laugh. If their kids were anything like them, they'd have a lot of work cut out for them. Dom laughed with him with his genes and Letty's that kid will be handful when he got older.

Letty followed the older woman inside the modest English farmhouse. She peered into the common room and saw her son and the other kids watching Finding Nemo on the television. It was almost over so she'd let him finish it. "Did you save the world?" Mrs.S asked her with a smile. Letty was slightly taken aback by her question, and then answered. "Yeah, we kind of did" she replied with a smile. She motioned Mrs. S to follow her into kitchen. When she did Letty pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

Mrs. S looked at her curiously and took the envelope. She peeked inside of it and looked at her alarmed. "This is too much. I can't possible take this" the older woman said to her.

"It's not enough" Letty replied. "You kept my son safe and there is not enough for me to repay you for that"

The older woman looked at her. "You know I would do anything to keep these children safe without question"

Letty smiled at her. "I know that's why you deserve that" she said nodding head towards the envelope. "You can use for yourself or get things for kids"

Mrs. S furrowed her brows at her and realized what was happening. "You're leaving" she said to her sadly.

"Yeah, we're going back to America" she told her. That's all she needed to know. News of Owen Shaw's death might reach her but they'd long gone by then.

She walked over to her and embraced her. "Well, good luck then. I will miss you and that wonderful little boy"

Letty smiled back. "We'll miss you too". She walked into the common room and Alex ran into her arms. She gathered his stuff and headed towards the door.

"Give me a ring if you ever make it back over here" Mrs. S said as they walked out of the door. Letty nodded and Alex turned around and waved to her.

Dom got out of the car when he saw Letty walking down the stairs. He walked around the car and stood in front of the hood. Letty walked over to him holding Alex's hand. "Hello" Alex said to him smiling brightly.

Dom knelt to his level. "Hello" he said back. His heart beat sped up and his breathing increased as he looked at his son. He was three years old and looked like he did when he was little only with Letty's fierceness in his eyes.

"I'm Alex!" he told him.

"Hi, Alex nice to meet you. I'm Dom" he replied back trying to fight back his emotions. This was his son, his little boy. He looked to Letty. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah" she replied. She didn't know where that actually was, but maybe being there would help her remember. They all got in the car and he drove them to the airport where Roman had his private plane waiting for them.

When they arrived in Los Angeles, they were all exhausted and quickly fell asleep. The next day they were having a cook out to celebrate their homecoming. Dom walked out of his house with a beer in his hand, he stood looking at all his friends and family. He saw Roman and Tej arguing with each other in front of the grill, they were in charge of the BBQ and he told them if they messed up the food there would be hell to pay. He smiled when he saw Letty sitting at the table with their son in her lap talking to Mia who had Jack in hers.

"Man, look at us. Did you ever think it would be like this?" Brian asked him and took a sip of his beer. Before he got involved with Dom and crew, he did dream of having this kind of life, the wife, the kids, the barbecue's. Afterwards he didn't think it was possible, not with the way they lived. But look at them now.

Dom looked at Brian and back at Letty and Alex. They never really discussed having kids, their lives were too dangerous. They were always running and the cops were never far behind. But whenever he thought about the future, Letty was always there. When he thought he lost her, the future stopped existing for him. He was living day-to-day. Then Brian and Mia told him he'd be an uncle and that gave him a reason to keep going. But he was still missing that part of him to make him a whole. "No" he replied honestly. "But it feels right" he told him and walked over to her, she leaned her head back and he kissed her. "Hey" he said to her.

"Hey" she replied back with a smile on her lips.

"Hi, Dom" Alex said from Letty's lap.

"Hey" Dom said running his hand through his son's hair and messing it up. It had only been a few days since they met and Letty didn't know how to tell him who he was. He thought Shaw was his father and she didn't want confuse and upset him. They were trying to think of ways to talk to him about it. But for now he was fine with being called Dom. They were both here and in his life that was what was really important. And he was going to do everything he could, to be the best father to him.

Dom looked up when he heard the familiar engine of a Humvee. Hobbs pulled up behind their cars and turned off his engine. Dom walked over to greet him as he stepped out of the Hummer and walked up the driveway.

Hobbs held out a folder to him. "It's official. You're all free" Dom took the folder and smiled. "It wasn't half bad having you work for me"

Dom laughed. "We all know you were working for me, Hobbs"

Hobbs shook his head and cracked a rare smile. "Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?"

"No promises" Dom replied with a laugh. Then he saw Elena walking up the drive. He gave Brian the folder and walked over to her. He took a breath, not knowing what to say. He did care about her and he didn't want to hurt her. She helped him get thought his darkest days by just being there when he needed someone. "Elena" he said when he reached her.

Elena smiled at him. "You have a beautiful family" she told him looking over towards Letty and Alex.

"Thanks" he replied.

She took a deep breath. "You don't have to say anything. We both knew what we were" she told him. "You were given a second chance to be with the one you love, not many people get that" She said to him sadly. Then her blue looked at him. "Can you do one thing for me?

"What?" he asked.

"Don't screw it up" she said with a wide smile.

Dom laughed, looked over at his family then back to Elena. "I won't"

"Good" she replied. Dom looked at her. She had a badge hooked on her hip and gun in a holster. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "This is who I am and what I want to do." she said pointing to her badge. "I catch the bad guys" she said with a smirk.

"Bad guys" he repeated with a small laugh. "Promise me something" he said to her. She tilted her head and looked at him. "Be careful"

"I will" she replied smiling. "Good bye, Dom"

"Good bye, Elena" he said and he watched her follow Hobbs and get into his Hummer. He watched them back out of the driveway and disappear down the street.

He walked back over and took his seat at the head of the table and smiled at Letty. She gave him a look asking if everything was okay. He told her about Elena and she told him she was happy he wasn't alone mourning for her all this time. That he had someone to lean on someone to care for him. "Any of this feel familiar to you?"

Letty looked at the house then at the people around the table. "No" she replied sadly. Then she looked him in the eyes. "But it feels like home"

"That's good enough for me" he replied.

"All right everyone let's eat!" Roman called out and everyone went to take a seat at the table.

After they finished eating he saw Letty sitting on the grass with Mia. Mia was holding Jack in lap and Alex was trying to show his cousin the toy he had. Dom went closer and smiled at what he saw what was in his son's hand. He walked over to them. "Nice car" he said to him. "You want to see something?" he asked him.

Alex looked at him then held his arms up. Dom sucked in his breath; this was the first time his son was asking him to hold him. He knelt and scooped him up in his arms. He barely weighed anything and fit perfectly in his arms. He smiled at Letty and the three walked over to the garage. He used his free hand to pull the door open. He switched on the lights and saw his son's mouth drop and eyes widen. "Big Cah!" he said excitedly looking at the black Dodge Charger R/T parked in the garage and then at his small replica toy one.

"Big car, right" Dom said to him smiling. It wasn't the same one, that one was destroyed years ago. But he didn't feel right not having a Charger in the garage so he bought one.

He looked at Letty and fell even more in love with her, even without her memory she got their son into American muscle cars. She was the perfect woman for him the only woman for him.

"Ride in big cah!" Alex said pointing to the car. Dom looked to Letty who smiled back.

He was sitting in the driver's seat and looked back at son in his car seat in the back looking up in wonder at the interior of the car. "He likes the sound and feeling of the engine. It was the only thing that would get him to sleep" Letty told him.

He looked at her. "That's my boy" he said and started the car. He pulled out of the garage, turned on to the street and took off. He saw his son laughing, bouncing up and down and clapping in the back. He smiled again, he may have missed out in some things, but he would get to teach his son how to drive.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I decided to end this story here. If I have time I might work on sequel to lead up to Fast 7.


End file.
